


Avoiding the Inevitable

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: (okay i kinda am), A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I am not ashamed, M/M, all that shit, an excuse for me to try smutty stuff, i promise it's not weird, i took the weirdness out, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is in heat. Which would be totally tolerable if he could just spend that period of time locked up in his room at the school with lots of blankets, and use his mutation to suppress the hell out of his symptoms. But Nori is promising him that going out for lunch with the Beta kids isn't a terrible idea and that nothing can go wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be done really, didn't it? Considering mutants are measured ABO anyway.
> 
> SO, there's a pretty secure (yet regularly disputed) list of Omega-Level mutants on the internet somewhere, so deciding the Omega character was easy (though, you probably won't see much of most of them in this - only really Josh, and maybe Quentin). But there's no real, official list of Alpha mutants anywhere, so I sort of bullshitted my way through based on who I thought was powerful enough. Technically, Kevin probably shouldn't be, and Nori probably should, but shhh. That wouldn't work with my plot.
> 
> I'm sure if you've ever read an ABO AU, you probably know they're all very very different. Mine is pretty tame because I wanted to keep it relatively realistic(?) I suppose. There's no knotting or Mpreg or anything like that because that stuff freaks me out. It just sort of works off the basis that, with the Omega-Level mutants being the most powerful, nature wants to breed lotsa them, and only breed this with other powerful mutants (AKA the Alpha ones, because there's not really enough Omega-Levels to populate the earth xD). So the omegas go into heat blah blah blah release pheromones blah blah want to have constant sex blah blah BUT the pheromones they release affect the Alphas, regardless of gender. So, mother nature does technically get her way, because Joshy goes out and bangs a bunch o' gals, but he also bangs a bunch o' dudes too, because science. And smut.
> 
> And then, the Beta kids are just kinda chill with having easy, normal relationships.
> 
> Oh, and there's bonding. Omegas can accidentally bond to an Alpha for life during sexy times and it's soppy af and Josh is jelly because he was a perfect, sexy, Alpha life partner. Whatevz.
> 
> I think that's all I need to acknowledge here, yay.

It's not that Josh hates being an Omega. Actually, it used to be the complete opposite. Three years ago, he would relish in the effect his heat had on the newly presented Alphas at the school. He'd literally boost his pheromone production to drive the others mad for him. And he had no issues giving them what they needed in the end... After all, he needed it too.

But now... Every time... He just wants to be at home. And home isn't his current one bed, studio apartment in Queens. Home is the school. So, that's how he's ended up there now. He just needs a hot bath, lots of blankets, and lots and lots of sleep. He knows he can use his mutation to dull the effects of his heat enough to force himself to sleep his way through the four or so days. And he definitely knows he's safe at the school. A lot of the students haven't presented yet, and the ones who have, have known him for years and can build their self-control from that… Well, most of them… _Maybe_. But there's a lock on his door and a shower in his en-suite. That's enough to keep him sane for this week. So the knock on his door on his third day there does surprise him.

"Josh?" Noriko's voice is instantly soothing to the biokinetic, despite being muffled by the door slightly. He yawns, lazily forcing his head up from the pillow.

"Uh huh?" He calls through a second yawn, shifting uncomfortably due to the way his even dulled down hormones make his skin burn. It's also so irritatingly over-sensitive.

"How're you feeling?" The Beta girl asks softly, entering the room quietly, closing the door behind her and sitting carefully on the end of his bed.

"Restless because of my heat, but tired because of using my mutation to suppress it." Josh replies routinely with a half-hearted sigh and eye roll.

"Josh..." Nori almost whines with sympathy. She hates seeing him like this. He knows that. But right now he doesn't care. She releases a huff before continuing. "Anyway, I came to ask if you'd get lunch with me and some of the Betas? Santo's paying."

"Not hungry." Josh mumbles, smushing his face back into the pillow. "And even if I was, I can't leave this room, or every Alpha in the fucking school will be all over me." ‘ _Or me, all over them’_ , he adds in thought.

"Not true." Nori corrects simply, leaning forwards to stroke Josh's hair in - what she hopes is - a comforting manner. "And anyway, even if they couldn't control themselves around you - which I'm sure they can - some of them are already bonded to other Omegas."

" _One_ , Nori." Josh holds up a single index finger to reinforce this point, his face still buried in the pillow. " _One_ , out of _all_ the Alphas in this school is bonded. I can tell because every time one of the others walks past my door I can smell them and their stupid _lack-of-Omega-soulbond_ scent, and desperately want nothing more than for them to fuck me."

"Really? Just one?" Nori raises an eyebrow, genuinely surprised by this. Her curiosity soon gets to her. "Who?"

"I dunno. I still don't know most of the kids here. But all I do know is he's one of the most powerful Alphas here and his scent is laced so much with Quire's that it's sickening." Josh mumbles in explanation, pointlessly rolling his eyes (his face is still hidden in his pillow).

"I _knew_ it!" Nori hisses to herself, obviously working out who Josh must be talking about (not that he actually cares).

"Man, it's so fucking easy for Quire. When he's in heat, he gets to stay in and get looked after by his perfect, committed, soulbonded, little Alpha."

"Why don't you bond with an Alpha, then?" Nori asks out of genuine confusion. Most Betas are confused by this stuff, Josh gets that. _They're the lucky ones who don't have to live through it..._

"Because I can't choose who I bond with. I can't make it happen." He huffs, finally rolling onto his back to look up at her. "And even if I could, I wouldn't want most of the Alphas here. I mean, what are even my options? Ruth, Julian, Cess, that Gabriel guy that runs really fast, Laura, the Cuckoos, or some kids I don't even know who are probably too awkwardly young to be screwing me anyway."

"Stay away from Cess, but the rest seem like pretty alright choices! The Cuckoos are all pretty hot! So's Laura!" Nori chuckles to herself at this whole situation, causing Josh to roll his eyes again.

"You realize you're currently attempting to persuade an Omega in heat that Alphas are worth having sex with?" He states with unamusement painted in his expression. "Honestly, every time any of them walk past, my stupid, Omega brain tells me to break the door down and drag them into bed with me."

"Do it then." Nori shrugs carelessly, like that isn't at all a big deal.

"Can you seriously not remember how awkward that used to make everything for everyone back when I embraced my heat?" Josh raises his eyebrows, sitting up in bed a little.

"Honestly, all I remember is being extremely jealous that you got to have sex with Cess every three months or so, and I didn't." Nori teases, though Josh is more than aware that it far closer to the truth than she's letting on.

"I almost got Julian killed during my third heat, remember?" Josh can't help but smirk a little at that statement, even though it really was a terrible day.

"It wasn't your fault Kevin really wanted you and _only_ you." Nori rolls her eyes, amused at the memory. "And you know Alphas - they all get super competitive when Omegas are pumping out those stupid pheromones. And when you combine that with Julian's usual, irritating competitiveness, and then pin him up against someone like Kevin..." She trails off with a shudder. "It was always gonna be a bad set up."

"That was a brilliant week though. I mean, seriously. Wow. I never expected Kevin to be so..." He sighs dreamily as a description of the thought, ignoring the slightly heat-dulled pain that always surrounded any memory of the untouchable boy. "I can see why Julian wanted him on the Hellion Squad - they worked _really_ well together."

"Ewww!" Nori exclaims, lightly slapping the lump in the duvet that is Josh's leg. "I don't wanna know!"

"Kev was the closest thing I've ever come to bonding, I think." Josh sighs, watching his fingers twist in his lap.

"That's... I mean... I guess it's good you've experienced it... Or something similar... Right?" Nori speaks awkwardly, not quite sure how to reply. She sits up a little straighter and changes the subject. "Whatever. Get up. Put some clothes on, we're going out."

 

\-----

 

Nori is surprised that Josh actually obeyed her. But he did. And now they're in Salem Centre, heading for the JGS kids' favourite cheap food stop. She watches him closely, noting the tightness in his stances and body language, and the way his eyes stare intently straight ahead. She knows he's concentrating on suppressing his heat. It's both cute and sad.

But what's sadder is that she _really_ didn't think this through. Because inviting Josh put a strict _'no Alphas'_ rule on the whole thing. Meaning Cess had to stay home with the others. And Nori had really been looking forward to taking her out. But now she just misses her girlfriend.

Still, it's worth it to get Josh out of that dark, drab room...

The meal is mainly full with typical shameless Beta questions for Josh. Of course, he replies to everything truthfully, but by the end, he doesn't even want to think about his heat, let alone still be in it. So, the long trip back to the school is torturous, as the side effects of his heat (that had seemingly died down when Nori managed to take his mind off them) are back with a vengeance. He walks at the back of the Beta group, attempting to focus his mind on absolutely anything but sex. But of course, none of it works. He wants one thing, and one thing only; for a commanding, gorgeous, needy Alpha to drag him to their room and- _No_! He scolds himself. He _doesn't_ want sex. _No way_. That would just make everything awkward and uncomfortable. He doesn't want to be used. He-

The scent hits him heavily soon after they enter the school gates, and apparently the Alphas are back from their extra training Cess organized for them last minute. There's one close and it has Josh practically twitching, but he ignores it.

That is until he feels the weight of a body, out of nowhere, against his own. There's a forceful, remarkably Alpha kiss pressed to his lips and he melts into it with a previously repressed moan.

Apparently, this alerts some of the Betas because there's a high pitched _'hey'_ before the Alpha on Josh's lips is tugged away and slapped around the back of the head. He can now easily be identified as Gabriel Cohuelo, who is currently glaring at Megan with a borderline snarl in his expression. She taps him on the nose, and he draws back, calming quickly. Josh shakes away his Omega symptoms as he watches the exchange and heads into the building quickly. _He has to get alone. He can't let this happen again. He has to-_

"Hey!" Josh yelps when he is shoved into the nearest empty room by seemingly no one. Stumbling a little, he blinks a few times in an attempt to gain some understanding of where he is, but with little success.

Suddenly, his head is tugged back and the pain of having his hair pulled shoots through his scalp.

"Hey, bitch. Missed you." The salacious smile in the corner of his line of sight and slight leer to the tone of voice is immediately recognizable to Josh.

" _Julian_..." He sighs in irritation, rolling his eyes and biting his lip to prevent a slight snarl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest thing to smut I've ever managed omg don't look at me

"Mmmm... I love it when you say my name like that, _Elixir_." Julian moans quietly in Josh's ear, before kissing his neck slowly, their bodies pushed far too close together already.

"Stop it. We agreed this was stupid." Josh pulls forwards a little, closing his eyes.

"No. _You_ agreed. And then left. I still think our arrangement is pretty great." Julian smirks, wrapping his right arm around Josh's waist from behind. Carefully, he tips Josh's chin up with two metal fingers from his left gauntlet and leans around a little to inspect the biokinetic's face. "Mmmm. You're still fucking gorgeous, Foley."

"I know." Josh replies bluntly, because _why not?_ It's true. And he loves compliments. And how else is he supposed to reply to that, anyway? "But we don't have an _'arrangement'_ , Keller."

"Y'know, no one can suck a cock quite like you can, Joshua... Especially when you're in heat." Julian purrs, purely because he knows this will get to Josh. The bluntness, the explicit sexuality, the use of his full name. Julian is totally aware of how to mess with him. "Like you so obviously are now. Did I tell you, you smell delicious?"

"Julian, don't. I can just be your pretty, little toy anymore." Josh's words are unsteady and shake a little with his otherwise well-masked excitement.

"Fine." Julian steps back and begins to circle Josh slowly, stopping so that they're facing each other directly for the first time. It stuns Josh a little because Julian has grown up so much in three months. He doesn't look like just another teen anymore. Now he's almost a man. And Josh would be lying if he said he wasn't majorly turned on by that. But he blames that entirely on the heat.

"You look good." He mumbles, before instinctively dropping his head in a submissive action. It's a habit that began when they started sleeping together during Josh's heat, three years back. Julian - his most prominent and consistent Alpha -was always in charge and Josh's body knew that more than his mind, and now nothing has changed. And there's no way Julian doesn't pick up on it.

"Oh, c'mon, Josh. You want this as bad as I do. Just admit it. You _need_ it..." Julian is smirking - smug and self-assured - and it reminds Josh of everything. There've been so many nights when he's wished for the relief they gave each other. He knows no single body as well as he knows Julian's. He _does_ need this. Terribly. But there's no way he's letting Julian see that.

"This isn't what I'm here for." He states firmly, taking a step back to counter Julian's step forward, his head still lowered in submission (he curses himself for this, but just can't seem to stop).

"Shame." Julian sighs casually, but the slight upturn to his lips shows his true smugness and let's Josh's know that he's not going to let this go. "Shame that you're lying, I mean. You're in heat, Joshua. Before you went full celibate asshole on our arrangement, you always came to me first when in heat. Because I'm _stronger_ ," he takes a step closer " _more attractive_ ," and another " _more powerful"_ another "just generally _better_ " another "and most importantly" he holds Josh in place by taking his wrists tightly in his TK "you're _my_ little Omega bitch, Foley. And only mine. Don't you forget that..."

He leans in to nuzzle his nose against Josh's neck, inhaling his intoxicating, pheromone-laced scent. Though it's barely a moment before he snaps back from Josh's skin with a sound that almost resembles a growl.

"Cohuelo..." He snarls lowly, before shoving Josh back against his wall and telekinetically keeping hold of the golden boy's neck. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. He has self-control..." Josh replies sharply, though his body burns for Julian's touch. "Unlike you."

"Well, he obviously fucking did do something, or his disgusting mutt stench wouldn't be hiding in your scent." Julian growls lowly, stepping up to Josh. Josh would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated. He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't completely turned on by said intimidation.

"He kissed me." Josh answers truthfully now, swallowing heavily past the telekinetic hold on his neck.

Julian's eyes narrow a little. "And you kissed him back?"

There's a pause before Josh replies honestly. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Julian prompts immediately, his harsh tone demonstrating just how hard he's trying to suppress his anger.

Josh goes to roll his eyes, but decides that's probably not the best idea, so instead gives Julian what he wants. "Yes, _sir_."

"Good." Julian slams his gauntlets to the wall either side of Josh, essentially trapping him against the wall with his body. The Omega starts at this, his heat-heightened senses making him awkwardly jumpy, and turns his face away from the other boy. Julian smirks at this. "Did you like it? Did you enjoy the way he kissed you, Foley?"

Josh pauses, attempting to decide whether it's better to give Julian what he wants or to tell the truth. He settles for the latter, dropping his head with a blush. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, you're so going to regret that..." Julian purrs, before biting Josh's lip, hard, causing the golden boy to whimper quietly.

"You want the truth?" Josh sighs, forcing the return of his confidence.

"Honestly, I just want you to shut the hell up and let me fu-"

"The truth is," Josh cuts in, a satisfied smirk growing in his expression. "He was delicious. I'm kinda mad we got separated so soon, because I would've loved him to bend me over his desk in his next class and fuck me breathless."

"You fucking bastard!" Julian snaps, forcing more of his TK on restraining Josh - showing him who is in control here. But then his anger dissipates when he notices how Josh's eyes are screwed up tight every time Julian so much as moves, and the shaking in his breath, and the way his Adam's apple bobs so tellingly.

Josh releases a slight whimper, which Julian can tell by the irritated expression after it, wasn't supposed to be audible.

"You missed this, didn't you? You missed the lack of control. You missed my TK around your neck." Julian is practically laughing the words now, as he telekinetically pulls Josh closer. "You're such a little bitch. "

"Fuck you." Josh hisses, though the desire in his eyes is far too telling and Julian can see exactly how desperate he is for this.

"Wow. Looks like you got your shitty mouth back, Joshua. What has your most recent Alpha been encouraging?" Julian sighs almost sympathetically, before tutting in a more patronizing way than entirely necessary.

"There hasn't been one." Josh replies quietly, though his sharp tone remains, a little duller, in the words. "I haven't been anyone's since I left. I've only had one night stands, and never whilst I was in heat."

"So, that's why your manners are slipping. Makes sense." Julian seems to judge this as fair before moving into the next point. "But one night stands? Really? I assume you used protection?"

"No, sir." Josh replies firmly, his eyes darkening.

"Ugh. You dirty slut! You're supposed to look after your body - it's mine, after all. And I don't like damage to my property." Julian is almost snarling now, the jealousy that comes with imagining Josh with someone else fuelling his irritation.

"I'm not you're property!" Josh snaps, stepping up to almost entirely close the distance between them. "I'm nobody's property!"

"Not even Gabriel's?" Julian hisses, eyes locked on Josh's - blue to gold.

"Jealous?" Josh raises his eyebrows, not breaking their gaze.

"Nobody-" Julian shoves Josh back, replacing his TK collar on the Omega. "I repeat, nobody, puts their hands on you, but me. _Understand_?"

Josh glares into Julian's expression for a moment, attempting to stare him down, before he looks away in submission. "I understand." He mumbles quietly.

"What was that?" Julian growls, pressing closer to Josh.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Josh repeats a little louder. Even in submission, he maintains the confidence and strength in his words.

"I love claiming you like this..." Julian smirks salaciously, before leaning in to bite and suck at Josh's neck. Though, when he draws back, he's irritated to find that - other than the fact Josh is a shivering, moaning mess - there's no proof to show his mouth was on the biokinetic. No bite marks. No hickeys. It frustrates him no end. "Stupid healer..." He mumbles to himself, before kissing Josh deeply, purely because he's missing Josh's lips. It's deep and hot and more than demonstrates Julian's control over the Omega boy. But Josh is completely _loving_ it! His head is spinning and the pheromones they're both pumping out are making his mind all fuzzy. For Julian though, the pleasure comes second to the business. This particular business being the task of overriding Cohuelo's scent on Josh's skin with his own. Though, he'd be talking utter bullshit if he implied he wasn't getting any sexual pleasure from this as well. Still, Josh is moaning and gasping Julian's name in the spaces between kisses and, as hot as that is, Julian definitely didn't give him permission to speak (or even attempt to speak). He pulls back suddenly, connecting his eyes with Josh's again.

Josh, once again, forces faux confidence past the blur in his brain and attempts to stare him down, to intimidate him. But Julian just laughs - dark and harsh. The Omegas need to learn their place in the world, they really do - particularly this one.

"Give up the act, Foley. You're not an Alpha, you can't challenge me."

"No, but _I_ can." Both boys' heads flip to the door, where Cessily stands with her arms crossed over her chest and her hip popped slightly, Noriko behind her literally sparking with rage. "Josh, c'mon. Back to bed."

Josh looks from Cess to Julian a couple of times in silence, before his eyes settle on Hellion, asking permission (even if he doesn't really want it).

"No! No, Josh is totally fine where he is!" Julian snarls, stepping protectively in front of Josh.

Cessily simply sighs and pushes her palm to her forehead and if Josh wasn't entirely too high to think properly, he would definitely be impressed with how little his heat is affecting her.

"Joshua. Bed. _Now_." She adds a typical (and totally forced) Alpha growl into her tone and it has Josh really aching to comply. He just wants to please, really. He wearily makes his way across the room, surprised that his legs actually still work. Stopping beside her, he looks up at her expectantly. She glances at him, before turning her face away (the first indication Josh's heat does still get to her).

"It's okay, Josh. I'll find you once I've finished up here..." Julian promises, dropping a small amount from his high, now able to form more than just growls and snarls. He doesn't take his eyes off Cessily's.

Josh wants to stay. He was to see them fight over him. He loves that thought in this moment. So, _so_ much...

But apparently he won't be watching that spectacle, because Nori is tugging him down the hall ranting at him already.

"-any idea how worried we were? You could've ended up in some serious shit!" She yells, her gauntlet almost painfully hot around his wrist from the sparks that had emanated from it minutes ago.

Josh isn't listening. He's just staring longingly back up the corridor, wishing he could be back with _Julian_. Wishing he could give _Julian_ what he wants. Wishing he could please _Julian_.

"You said it, Josh! You said you didn't want this! Then you go let Julian treat you like _that_! This is why no one takes Omegas seriously!" Josh attempts to focus on her words, but then she says Julian's name and he's a mess again.

"Nori..." Josh shudders as he forces words. "You have to let me go back to him..."

"Nope!" She throws her free hand in the air in exasperation. "That's not happening. You're going to bed. Right now. I won't let you regret this!"

"No, I need him!" Josh whines, pulling against Nori's grip on his wrist. "Please!"

"Josh!" She tugs him back to her and takes one of his arms in each hand, looking into his expression seriously. "You find enough reasons for you to hate yourself. I'm not letting this be another one... This is your heat fucking with you. You don't want this."

"But Julian is different!" Josh moans, leaning up to look over Nori's shoulder and down the corridor where Cess is leaving Julian's room. "I care about him, I-"

"Which is exactly why I can't let you do this!" Nori cuts in, dealing Josh a static-level shock to regain his attention. She sighs and her voice softens. "Don't ruin your whole relationship with him for a one night stand. You've spent too long learning to support each other to lose that."

"Why haven't you gotten him back in his room yet?" Cess hisses when she reaches them, obviously concerned.

"Remember when Iara got drunk, decided she wanted to go to the beach and wouldn't take no for an answer?" Nori mumbles with an eye roll. Cess shudders and nods quickly. "Sex with Julian is apparently Josh's beach."

(Josh interjects Nori's sentence with a whiney _'please'_ , supporting her point perfectly)

Cess moans in irritation, dropping her head back with a huff. "Can I..?" She starts, trailing off quickly, because Nori will know exactly what she means.

"Guess so..." Nori sighs again, and only just about resists a second eye roll. "I suppose I'll see later there, then."

" _Mmhmm_..." Cess allows a soft smile presses a kiss to Nori's cheek. "Bye..."

"Laters, princess." Nori finally releases Josh, who is still totally fixated on the end of the corridor, and disappears from the scene.

"Ugh..." Cessily moans, gaining a small amount of Josh's attention. "I thought she'd never leave!"

This suddenly brings the fact that, _yes_ , he is alone with an Alpha, to the forefront of his mind. He almost immediately kisses Cess passionately. She accepts the kiss quickly, pushing up onto her tip toes and draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Cess, please! I- You have no idea- I-" Josh gasps, stuttering through his desire, and Cessily actually feels sorry for him.

Smiling, she entwines their fingers and kisses him again, before leading him down the corridor towards hers as Nori's room.

"Oh my god..." Josh moans, taking this moment to appreciate Cess's figure, as she walks beside him. She is so fucking gorgeous. Like, _painfully_. And still, he can't keep Julian off his mind...

"You want this, Elixir?" Cessily asks, stopping outside the door, holding a perfect sweetness in her tone that has Josh's mind sparking.

"Yes! Yes, please! Yes!" He replies excitably within a second, a relieved smile on his face.

"Perfect!" She giggles, opening the door and shoving him inside, before slamming it shut in his face. "Ugh, that was too easy."

"You know, I'm still jealous he got to kiss you." Nori reappears from around the corner, pouting, before applying a small charge to the door handle and lock, in an attempt to keep Josh from opening the door. It works, because there is an initial yelp of pain from the other side before Josh start whining about how unfair this is.

"You better really love me, because that was _so_ hard!" Cessily sings, before leaning up to kiss Nori slowly.

"How's Julian?" Nori asks her girlfriend when the kiss breaks, sliding down to sit on the floor against the door, still ignoring Josh's requests from the other side.

"'I have a right to him! He said he wanted me! _Blah blah blah_...'" Cess imitates Julian's speech mockingly, before laughing and dropping down beside Noriko. "He's gone to the gym to cool off."

"Well, I guess that's one problem down." Nori takes a breath and looks over her shoulder, as if looking through the door at Josh. "One to go."

"We're gonna be here a while; he's a mess." Cessily chuckles, resting her head on Nori's shoulder.

Nori sighs, for a second showing her genuine worry for her best friend. "He'll thank us when this is over..."

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is this shit  
> idk  
> but you will get joshxjules kinky sexy times in the next chapter  
> so stick around  
> (or go send me bullshit asks on tumblr to keep me amused - shipping-the-mutants.tumblr.com)


End file.
